Chasing The Sun
by Hyrum The Outcast
Summary: Sorry, this story is temporarily on hold until Rio of The Dead is finished. So sorry! :(
1. Across The Border

**Adder Notes: Hey I just watched Rio 2 and well.. it sucked. Call me a Rio 2 hater but if you really think hard on the plot, its just there to make more money. I'll explain why soon. Thank you Alexriolover95 and Lunar Froxy for reviewing I'll improve my story and lengthen it. oh and Alexriolover95 Rio 2 didn't suck the first time I saw it, but when I started to think hard and why some of the main plot events happened, that's when I saw the faults, but I except your opinion. Adder out...  
**

Chasing The Sun

Chapter One: Across The Border

Blu woke up to see light flickering in though the hollow opening. He slowly picked his wing up off of his sleeping gem, his loving wife and mate Jewel. he strode over too the edge of the hollow gaze upon the raw beauty of the jungle.

"it's nice here" Bu thought aloud.

"hmmm?" mumbled a half awake Jewel. She shook the sleep off of her face,

"oh nothing Jewel, I'm just admiring the breath taking view." what Blu said was right, the view their hollow gave was spectacular.

"was there anything like this back in America?" Jewel questioned, Blu shook his head

"well no, no jungles but epic cities and stunning sunsets" Blu said. Jewel laid her head on his neck

"can we go there, just us. Bring your credit and debit card for hotels and stuff" Jewel replied

"really right now, just us pack up and go to America a three thousand mile flight" he looked exactingly at Jewel as if she might be joking.

"yeah just you and me," she eyed him happily. "in America." Jewel finished. Blu glanced out side nervously

"ummm... yeah... Jewel I'll be right back" Blu said before taking to the sky. t _hat was weird,_ s _ome one woke up and the wrong side of the nest._ Jewel thought _,_ _well I might as well go get some breakfast_ was he final thought before she rose up into the crystal blue sky.

...

Blu drifted down into Linda's window still. he cawed out, as soon as he did he heard noise coming from the living room

"ah... be right there..." said Linda. Then the sound of a plastic bowl hitting the floor rang out Blu couldn't help but laugh. before Linda arrived he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote: _how was you adventurer getting here? Anyway Jewel wants us to go too America with her. Can you take us, I know its a lot to ask, but can you?_. When Linda finally arrived and read the letter she looked up,

"of course I can! you haven't been out side Brazil seance we first came here! go back and tell Jewel, I'll find a flight" Linda said Blu was shocked yet grateful. Then she walked back towards the couch. That's when Blu saw the 'No Signal' sign coming from the TV and spilled popcorn everywhere. _Seams like some one had a busy night._ Blu laughed in his head as he flew home. **  
**

...

"Jewel, I'm home!" Blu called as he stepped inside, "Jewel?"

"well am I late?" Jewel said, this startled Blu causing him to spin around.

"There you are Jewel, where did you go?" Blu asked. Jewel looked down, and so did Blu. When he did so, Blu saw two ripe mangoes, "oh, thanks." While they were eating Jewel asked

"So Blu, can we go to America, and tour the best cities?"

"Linda said yes" Blu replied

"yeah!" squeaked Jewel and ran into Blu's wings "thank you." she breathed

"your welcome my priceless stone." Just as he finished a flicker of movement caught his eye. He starred at the figure until it flew away.

"something wrong Blu?" Jewel said. her joyful expression changing to worry, her words brought him back to earth

"no, not at all..." Blu replied and moved towards the entrance of the hollow still staring at the tree across the river.

"Blu your not acting yourself, whats wrong" Blu turned to look at her sapphire blue eyes

"I saw som-" Linda's call cut him off

"Blu, Jewel I got tickets for a flight to Los Angeles in four hours so pack up!"

Blu turned to Jewel

"wish granted Jewel we'll be going across the border" Blu said

"I'm so excited" Jewel said and hugged him tightly

"so am I" Blu said half halfheartedly.

 **So how was my first chapter, did you like it? If you have any questions or suggestions just slap the review button in the face and start writing! next chapter will probably come to tomorrow. Till then Adder out..**


	2. Unwarm Welcome

**Say hi to my second chapter! This is where things will speed up. Sorry in advance that its not fished and probable won't for another day or so, why? Cause' school sucks up seven hours of our time even though it will help me in the future it's letting you guy's down. Till then Adder out...**

Chasing The sun

Chapter two: Unwarm Welcome

A bump in the cage awoke both Blu and Jewel. They opened the too more darkness, due to the fact that they were in the cargo hole of a plane.

"Looks like we landed Jewel" Blu said sleepily, "time to see what this place looks like."

"I can't wait! Can we see the Holly Wood sign?" Blu put a wing around her and said

"don't get ahead of yourself, yes we can but, we have four days here and that means ninety six hours. Plenty of time to see what you want too. After all it is a free country" Jewel turned away

"I just want to know" Jewel said. Her mood slumped by Blu's not meant to be mean or a know it all sentence.

"fine I'll tell Linda to go strait to the Holly Wood Sign" Blu said. Jewel looked up

"thanks Blu" she said

"your welcome" Blu answered.

...

After being unloaded from the plane and put in the back seats of Linda's rental car, they were driving down the 101 when Blu asked

"hey Jewel, have you heard of the company Oval Tech?" she shook her head "well they're planing to genetically copy a-" he was cut off by a gun shot, a deafening pop. Then in split seconds the car swerved and went airborne. When it landed the force of the impact set the cage Blu and Jewel were in out the windshield, over the bridge and plummeting towards the ground. "Hold on Jewel!" Blu cried as they neared the ground. When the cage hit the ground, the sound of metal twisting was all Blu and Jewel heard before the world went black...

Jewel blinked her eyes open to find herself out of the mangled cage and lying on the ground. Her head pounded and her back throbbed. Cuts and brushes were visible though her feathers. Standing over Jewel was a crow, when Jewel realized this she backed away "who the hell are you and how did I get here?" the crow turned his head

"I puled you and your friend from that wreck and the names Alonzo, Jewel" Alonzo said

"where's my mate... and wait how do you know my name" Jewel said. Alonzo pointed his wing towards the cage where Blu sat asleep

"Blu told me everything, now we need to get to safety before Oval tech gets here, they'll make millions off you two" Alonzo spoke

"how can they do that" Jewel asked puzzled

"they'll genetically copy you both and sell your clones. Now come on we've got to go!" he said as he walked towards Blu to awake him.

"Just five more hours" Blu moaned, opening one eye to gaze at Alonzo, but his gaze caught mine and instantly he got up and asked

"Jewel are you okay?"

"yeah I'm fine" replied Jewel, "but Alonzo here, said we need to go now" Just as she said that Alonzo took to the sky.

"What she said is true, come along now" Blu and Jewel too off after him.

As they were flying Jewel began to wonder why and more importantly how Alonzo knew all those things she told her. She didn't have the currage to ask, but Blu for a change did.

"Umm Alonzo, how do you know that much about Oval tech?" Alonzo turned to face him

"well I was once a test monkey. It took them three days to catch me, but they did. Because your the last known of your kind they'll get you and you'll be a cash cow" Jewel looked at Blu

"how do we not get captured?" asked Jewel

"well we need to get some place crowed they can't get you there... or try more like it" Alonzo replied. Blu just shrugged

"This is god damn Los Angeles there's like twenty places just within the mile" Jewel said. Alonzo shook is head

"do you like food and music?" Both Blu and Jewel nodded "then I know the prefect place..."

 **That's the end for my second chapter, if you have way's I could improve just shove it down in the reviews. Because I have a Baseball tournament Tomorrow, I might upload the third chapter Wednesday of Thursday. Till then Adder out...**


	3. The Last Resort

**Hello everyone, this will be my third chapter in Chasing The Sun and the reason why its longer and better is well I write differently than other people, I usually start in the middle or end of the story, then I fill in the beginning. Also I was reading Armageddon and it's amazing, check it out and a special thanks to Jameson The Owl for allowing me to use his character Jameson. Till then Adder out…**

Chapter three: The Last Resort

"Where?" Blu and Jewel both said. Alonzo just turned back to face them a smile plastered on his beak

"It's a good place, but it's tittle shall remain a secret." As they flew on Blu wasn't quiet sure on what he meant by 'they won't try' and pluzziling over it wasn't getting him anywhere except for asking Alonzo, so he did

"hey Alonzo what did you mean by they won't try" Alonzo slowed to be beside him

"well Blu, if they tried they'll get arrested fined and most likely go bankrupted" Alonzo said

"what will they do if they try?" Blu replied

"then they'll most likely send a bounty hunter after you, once he or she finds you, that person will put a bullet though your head. The they collect the blood and brain tissew send it back to Oval Tech, copy your DNA and make millions, but the chance of them not getting caught is very slim so it's basically double jeopardy." Alonzo finished. Blu shuddered at the thought of Jewel being killed even worse tortured for DNA. The thought scared him.

"Well looks like were here" Blu got so lost in his own thoughts that he forgot that they were flying towards an unknown destination. He looked up and saw it was a hotel casino, named The Last Resort. According to Alonzo it was a five star.

"How are we going to get in there without being seen?" Jewel asked upon arriving.

"Well I know a guy, he may look strange but he's a really nice person." Once again Blu and Jewel were left wondering who? To then Alonzo was a man of secrets.

"I think I found a way to get in," Blu spoke up. "All we have to do is fly over to that open widow, and boom we have a room." Alonzo noddded

"good thinking Blu, but I have only one room to go too, and that's Jameson's" Jewel shot a look at Alonzo

"Please tell me that he isn't a crow or a genetically copied one" Jewel begged, Alonzo shook his head

"he's a Black Owl" Said Alonzo. Blu tilted his head

"never heard of that before" Jewel nodded her head in agreement

"Well now you have, no come along" They flew up to where Alonzo said Jameson was. All three of them perch on a belcony while Alonzo went up and taped the glass

"Hello Jameson it's me Alonzo" right after he said that a voice sounded from inside the room

"hey buddy, come on in" with that Alonzo opened the door and walked in. Standing there was Jameson.

"Hi Jameson, before you ask these are my friends Blu and Jewel, they need a safe place to stay for the night" Alonzo explained. Jameson gazed at the macaws

"of course they can stay, I'm nocturnal so they can have the bed, just hoot...errrr... I mean caw if you need anything" Jameson said before going back into the kitchen.

"thank you very much Jameson we really appreciate it." Blu said before jumping up into the bed. Jewel climbed up after him. Once she had her wings around him she whispered

"good night Blu" and Blu replied

"good night" too. They nuzzled for a few seconds before dozing off, after all it had been a long hard day (that's what she said ;) for them. Jameson of course heard it all because owls have extraordinary good hearing, so he said

"isn't love cute Alonzo?" this wasn't a good topic for him, after all his mate had died

"yep, sure is" Alonzo said while looking down. Jameson just sighed

"I'm sorry for your mate but-"

"I think I'm going to hit the sack too" Alonzo interrupted. Jameson watched as he got comfortable in the chair. _-sigh- Poor guy, he has to face it sometime..._ Jameson thought.  
Jameson was watching the TV nightly news at eleven, when out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of something in the building next to them.

"Alonzo, why did they need a safe place...?" Alonzo got up when he heard Jameson say this

"Oval Tech.." he muttered as he got up. Right as he got up a sound of a gun shot rang out accompanied by shattering glass. Alonzo fell down blood pooling around him. Blu and Jewel shot up out of bed and ran over to Alonzo.

"it's okay Alonzo were here." All three of them said at once

"no, no don't try its my time, time to see my mate again..." he closed his eyes and his breathing stopped.

"I'm so sorry it ha to end like this you were a great friend Alonzo, will never forget you" Blu said. Jewel got up

"what do we do now Jameson?" She asked

"we make them burn in hell..."

 **Another chapter is long gone, a special thanks to Lunar Froxy for being a awesome support along the way and again to Jameson The Owl for letting me use Jameson, next chapter coming soon. Till then Hyrum out...**

 **P.S I don't fell like changing the 'Adder out' thing because it is a flash of my past.**


	4. The Chase

**The forth chapter is here, not really much I have to say except for a special thanks to Lunar Froxy for the continuous support and Jameson The Owl for letting me use his character Jameson. See you at the end of the chapter. Till then Hyrum out…**

 **Chapter Four: The Chase**

"Why can't we just Leave then be, and let them take a sample of are blood? No more death, no more running." Jewel Spoke out from behind Alonzo's cold, lifeless body. Jameson rotated his head all the way around, the way only owls can.

"and give up? You know Jewel, there's more to cloning than just simple pinprick of blood," he pointed a wing towards them both. "there's something they need from both of you to clone successfully with out deformities and such." Jewel looked down. Blu was looking out of the shattered window

"we have to leave" Blu said as he gazed out.

"why?" Jameson said

"I see a chopper, coming this way" Blu sounded as if he was transfixed.

"well don't just stand there I know a place to hide" Jameson said and walked towards a closet

"in there?" Jewel asked

"yep, their radar can't go though walls... unless they had recent advances..." Blu shook his head

"so your unsure, as in we might get caught?"

"Right, but its are best shot, right?" Jewel spoke for Jameson.

"No, I think I have another idea... okay we hide in the closet then when and if they are about to open if burst out the closet and the door fly to the elevator. Jack a car and lead them into traffic." Jameson said, Blu still looked at him with questions in his eyes

"how the hell are we suppose to jack a car?" Jameson nodded

"simple, Blu be the pedals, Jewel be my eyes and I'll steer." Blu nodded, Jewel still looked uneasy. As they hid in the closet, the sound of the chopper grew louder and louder until it filled the hotel room.

"Righteousness five, two, seven no movement seen" said a man

"Sky lore one check every hiding place" replied the intercom.

"on my mark" whispered Jameson, to burst the closet door open, foot steps grew closer, "one, two, three!" All three birds launched forward.

"All three birds spotted!" the man called

"sight them up and put them down" the Intercom said as Blu, Jewel and Jameson flew towards the the hall, the men chasing after them.

"Hurry up Jewel!" called Jameson

"I can't, I just can't!" she panted. The elevator was seventy-five meters away.

"You have to try!" Blu shouted. Jameson arrived a the elevator first, he pushed the button that said 'down'. Just then a pop sounded from behind, he turned back to see Jewel caught in a net.

"Get the good damn thing off me!" she yelled, Blu rushed over and got a hold of the net in his beak and began to pull Jewel to safety

"Ow, what the hell!" Jewel said as the elevator door closed

"Whats wrong Jewel?" Blu asked

"I think I pulled a muscle or something" She replied

"well, you better be at best health, we're not getting out a the main floor. In fact the fifth to be exact." Jameson said

"so what well just fly down" Blu said

"not so fast Blu, we need to be under cover, I pray to god that there's those things the room cleaners use that the push the water in, so we can ram it out the window" Jameson said. Sure enough there was one of those things

"lucky day" Jewel muttered as the ran towards it.

"Every one push it then jump in" Jameson ordered. They did as he said.

"Brace!" Blu yelled before they busted though the window. Down they fell, heading straight for the pool. The cold wet imbrace of the water temporarlly shocked Blu and Jewel, but not Jameson because he is an owl.

"Everyone okay" Jameson asked, as Blu and Jewel bobbed to the surface.

"yeah fine" said a nervous Jewel

"okay ten, now we need to swim to shore, and jack a car" said Jameson. So the quickly paddled through the water. The men were shooting at them from above.

"What are those things?" Blu called

"I don't know, But don't get hit!" Jameson replied. When they reacted shore the men stopped shooting.

"Time to find a car" Jewel said. Just then Blu spotted a couple getting out of their car

"There!" he called. Blu and Jewel went for the open car while Jameson stole the key's

"I'll take these" Jameson said as he swooped down and snatched up the key's. When he got to the car he gave Blu the key's and Blu turned the car on.

"Jewel be Jameson's eyes, I'll get the pedals" Blu said. He hit the gas the pealed out into the busy streets

"Turn ri.. righ...t" Jewel stuttered

"Jewel?" Blu asked before she collapsed on the steering wheel reviling a dart stuck in her wast.

"Shit!" Jameson shouted. The car swerved into oncoming traffic. A bus slammed on the horn, but it was too late, the impact sent the car Blu, Jewel and Jameson were in airborne. It landed with a metal twisting sound. All Blu saw was Jameson lying unconscious out side the mauled car, before his vision blurred.

"Righteousness, call off the support, we got them." the man spoke. As Blu's world faded into black...

 **What's going to happen next? Sorry but I can't spoil it. If there's anything you'd like to say, just write a review. Next chapter will probabliy come in the next 2-4 day's. Till then Hyrum out...**


	5. Captured

**Hello this is my fifth chapter in Chasing The Sun and feel free to review, Also if anyone has an idea that they think is great for this story, just PM me and I'll check it out. Hockey Evaluations start tomorrow so, next chapter probably come in the next 3-5 days. Special thanks to Alex The Owl for letting me in the Rio Army and Bosco The Spix's-Lear's Hybrid for letting me use Bosco. Till then Hyrum out…**

Chapter five: Captured

Blu blinked his eye's open to find himself in a habitat room, like the ones you'd find in a zoo. He got up glanced around to see fake vines the were a darkish green and fake tree's with almost neon green leaves. Before this two part adventure, meeting Jewel, and coming here. He would have loved it, but now all he wanted was to find Jewel and Jameson to get out.

"Jewel!" he called out, no answer. He tried again, "Jewel!" Some movement caught his eye. The object moved like a shadow, Blu didn't know if it really was a shadow or not.

"I see you've been caught up in something much bigger than yourself" the shadow spoke.

"wh- who are you" Blu shakily said as he quivered in fear. The shadow chuckled. The darkness around it faded to reveal a barn owl with armor and a sword standing there. What shocked Blu the most not because this owl can be a shadow, but because he had blue eye's, like Jewel's.

"I go by the name Hyrum, but my enemies call me The Shadow." Hyrum said. Blu suddenly lost is fear of a supernatural demon coming to murder him in cold blood.

"So your not going to kill me?" Blu asked. Once again he chuckled.

"You birds are so scared of me. Why though?" Hyrum asked

"Well," Blu began, "we don't like the fact of a talking shadow walking too us. I need to get out of here and find my mate and friends!"

"It's your lucky day, Blu I'm here to bust you out" Hyrum said. Blu turned his head

"How do you know my name?" Blu questioned

"I have a friend... now grab hold of my wing and don't let go." Hyrum said as he held out his wing. Blu wasn't so sure, He never saw this bird or heard of him before, but the chance of seeing Jewel and getting out of this nightmare was all he needed. There was a blink then the world turned black they were in a shadow or what Blu thought was a shadow. They walked down a hallway with bright lights mounted in the upper corners of the wall.

"Me and my new friend Bosco will break Jewel out." Hyrum said, Blu looked at him

"Who's Bosco?" Hyrum turned right at a fork in the hallway.

"He's a new friend." Hyrum repeated. Blu just rolled his eye's. Hyrum pushed open a door that reveled a viewing window to a test room where Jewel lay with two men operating on her.

"What the hell! we need to stop them!" Blu yelled as he saw what was happening.

"Close your beak before I cut it off!" Hyrum snapped. Hyrum pulled out his stunning sword and twirled it in his talons. Right as he stopped two back to back ear splitting gun shots rang out in the room behind the window. Blood splattered on the window and two men fell dead. "That's Bosco" sad Hyrum turning his head to face Blu. Hyrum, no longer in shadow form, broke the glass and broke through.

"There you are Hyrum, I thought you'd never arrive." Bosco said. As Blu ran up to Jewel.

"I'm here now... time to bust Jameson out." Hyrum said.

"Guy''s Jewel's sedated, how we going to get her out?" Blu called back.

"I have an Idea!" Bosco said. He flew to the sink, grabbed a cup. and filled it up to the rim.

"Oh, I see" Hyrum laughed. Bosco flew up and bumped the water on her face. The water soaked into he cerulian feathers making them sleke as fresh fish. She stirred and whispered:

"Oh Blu, not right now I'm not ready for kids." Hyrum and Bosco burst out laughing. Blu shot them a glare

"Jewel! It's me Blu!" He said.

"Blu? Blu! Oh thank god it's you! These horrible men came and cut me open and... and..." Jewel couldn't finish her sentance for she could not remember any more than what she spoke.

"Okay, time to go get Jameson." Hyrum said. They Flew out of the room, They also flew down a hallway.

"He should be here." Bosco said.

"How do you know?" Asked Jewel.

"If you haven't noticed I'm a hybrid, I was created here. I know my way around." The group rounded another corner. Inside this window three men stood talking while a not sedated Jameson struggled to get free. The men spoke:

"Boss said get rid of him." One spoke.

"I know, but it's hard to shoot an helpless freak of nature" Another said.

"Freak of nature! I'll show you freak bastard!" Hyrum yelled and drew his sword.

"I'll shot a helpless freak!" Bosco screeched and cocked his gun. Then the two of them charged though the glass. Hyrum sliced two of the three men's neck with one swing. While Bosco was struck down by one the last man's arm causing his gun, when it hit the floor, to fire straight at Jameson. He flinched and coughed as the bullet hit his stomach. His head dropped.

"JAMESON!" All four birds called. The last man ran away and pulled the emergency latch. Jameson's head looked up. _He's alive? But how?_ Blu thought.

"What did I miss?" Jameson said.

"Your mortal! How?" Bosco asked.

"A little secret." Jameson replied. Hyrum Looked out the broken abserving window.

"Guy's we have to go." Jewel looked up.

"Why?" She asked

"They pulled the emergency latch" Hyrum said. Jameson walked over.

"Time to fight or flight." Jameson said Hyrum patted his back and said:

"We all know the right thing to do..."

 **End of my longest chapter so far. Did you like it? Feel free to leave a review. Next chapter coming in the next 3-5 day's. Till then Hyrum out...**


	6. Note Sorry :(

**I'm so sorry guy's for the longer than expected update wait. I went down with a bad case of strep throat, and a friend from California was visiting my place, so I've been busy and sick… next chapter coming I the next 3-5 day's if I'm lucky and writers block doesn't hate me. Here's a preview so you don't get bored II  
\/**

 **Chapter six: Escape**

 **Bosco planted the final C4 pact on the last pillar supporting the skyscraper named Oval Tech. Tis was what the group have been doing sence the broke Jameson out and found that he was immortal,, however Jameson didn't tell them why.**

 **"Are you sure, Hyrum, that this is the right thing to do?" Jewel asked. To her leveling a building to the ground, in a heavily populated area, wasn't the right thing to do.**

 **"Well, why isn't it?' Hyrum questioned back. Jewel gazed up.**

 **"they will die, and I know there's got to be someone up there who disagrees with what is going on here." Jewel said. Hyrum sighed**

 **"There has to be sacrifices, Jewel. In my home we fought merciless wars and death became a thing to live with for me, and soon for the people of this city" He finished. Blu got up and stood by Jewel's side**

 **"But we'll be known as terrorist! I don't want to live with that!" Blu said, Jewel nodded in agreement.**

 **"Look I know it's tough, but do you want to be hunted down to the ends of the Earth?" Jameson put in. Blu and Jewel both knew that was true.**

 **"Fine you win." Blu said**


End file.
